


I Pray, I'll Be More Than My Father's Son

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [22]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Blow Jobs, Father/Son Incest, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Twenty-TwoHe's older now but that doesn't mean he's suddenly started making better choices.





	I Pray, I'll Be More Than My Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of wild card in my Kinktober line-up. I blame my friend, Marble, for getting me into this show and this ship. 
> 
> It won't matter when I say this, but this happens in the future and Jughead is 18+ but under 21. So there's some underage drinking in this fic.
> 
> Title is from "Gun Song" by the Lumineers, which I've used before for another Kinktober title but it really fits the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Honestly, he had never done anything like this before. That’s not a lie, at least not fully. It’s not that he hadn’t ever been with a person like this. Betty, with her reassuring too-blue eyes and pretty pink mouth stretched open wide in her pretty pink room, back when they were all teenagers. Jughead had his hand over his mouth because Alice was downstairs and she made them keep the door open, trying to keep back the noises because Betty’s mouth was _hot_ and slick around him.

That was too long ago and Jughead flicked the end of his cigarette into a puddle, exhaling smoke and breath into the cold fall air. He pulled the leather jacket tighter around his shoulders and knew that he needed a drink before he went into that back bathroom.

Jughead wasn’t twenty-one, not yet, but the bartender reached across the bar to slap him on his shoulder and poured his usual without having to ask. Whiskey and coke, so strong that he knew it was going to be one of those nights where he would walk home instead of taking his bike, leaving it in the lot. He may make bad choices but after a childhood of having to prop his dad up and waking him up at green lights, that wasn’t going to be one of those bad choices.

He grimaced as he knocked back the smudged glass, the cheap whiskey burning hot down his throat, the small splash of coke not doing much to quell it. Jughead hid the face he made behind a smile, patting the shoulder of someone who would tell him all about the time he held him as a baby if Jug let him. Instead, he tilted the glass back up to his lips and moved past him.

His father’s jacket felt heavy on his shoulders suddenly, as everyone greeted him, either nodding or patting him on the arm. Jughead got passed around and, when his glass was empty, it was quickly replaced by another drink that was just a strong. He licked the sticky sweet coke from his lips, grinning easily as one of the guys in front of him said something that should’ve been funny. It would’ve been funny but his mind was wandering to that dark place at the back of the bar. The one he had only heard about but never went to.

Jughead needed relief. He was achingly hard in his tight, dark jeans, he knew that if anyone looked they’d be able to see just how aroused he was. He was sweating at the thought of someone looking at him and seeing his erection, so he finished his drink and excused himself to the bathroom.

He knew they weren’t watching him but the thought made him want to turn right around and leave the bar. He should just go home, get rid of the jacket and never return. 

Instead, he swallowed his fears and went to the bathroom at the back of the bar. He kept his head down as he walked past the closed stalls, listening to the quieted moans of pleasure that came from them. He slid into the closest open stall, closing the door and locking it behind him. Jughead took in the graffiti, all the numbers and the boasting about how good the girl on the other side of the stall was, and then he looked at the hole. The Glory Hole.

He didn’t know what he was expecting but it was a hole punched into the stall wall, framed with silver duck tape. Rationally, he knew that it was probably a bad idea to stick his dick into a hole in the wall in a club filled with angry bikers. But his cock was still achingly hard and there was something about the _danger_ of the situation that just made him impossibly harder. Jughead unzipped his fly and took his cock in his hand, stroking himself once before sliding it through the hole.

Almost immediately, a pair of lips closed around the head of his cock. Jughead _gasped_ , hand reaching for anything to hold onto. In another time, his fingers would card through soft, long blonde hair, holding Betty close as they learned about their bodies together. In this moment, though, his fingers curled around the top of the stall and he bucked forward into the wet heat that surrounded him.

That mouth moved down even further, taking Jughead’s cock in until it couldn’t move down anymore. He felt the throat of the person taking his dick, hot and constricting around him, and his knees went weak. 

In that moment, he tried so hard to not think of his dad in a place like this, if his dad had _been_ to this place in the back of the bar he always went to. If he had occupied the same stall that Jughead had, gotten his dick sucked like this, gotten on his knees for someone else. It should’ve made him lose his erection immediately but it only made him harder, imagining his dad getting on his knees for someone else and sucking the first dick that emerged through the hole.

In a dark moment, Jughead imagined looking through the hole and seeing his dad on the other side, on his knees with his mouth wrapped around his cock. That it was his father’s throat he was fucking into.

It was just a fantasy, one that would never come true, but Jughead moaned and thrust into that tight, wet heat one last time and came hard. The person swallowed down the ropes of hot cum that Jughead gave, bobbing their head in to take it all before coming off and leaving his skin exposed to the cold air. Jughead pulled back, wiping his dick off with toilet paper before tucking himself away.

On unsteady legs, he left the stall, only to run into the person who had been sucking him off. Time seemed to move slower as his eyes ran up the other man’s body. His eyes landed on his dad’s red, wet, wrecked mouth before he could even look him in the eyes.

His voice was hoarse when he spoke and he knew it was because of his dick having been just down his throat. 

“Jug?”

No one told him his dad was back in town. But, as he looked into those eyes, he really, really wished someone had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
